Night of the hunter
by BaileyKesteloot
Summary: On her way home Bailey gets kidnapped by Jared. Will Austin be able to save her in time?
1. StepStepStep

Night of the hunter 3

Step. Step. Step.

( Bailey's Point of view)

Was someone following me? No, stop being paranoid. You're fine. I continued to walk down the sidewalk toward my apartment in Royal Oak, holding my triad necklace. What I do whenever I'm nervous. I sped up a little, it sure seemed like someone was following me. The same steady footsteps have been behind me for a long while now. Just breathe. I'll be home soon.

Just one more street left. He was still there. Now this is freaking me out. Soon, he ran forward a grabbed my neck with the crook of one elbow and used his other arm to get a hold of my waist.

"Don't even think about screaming" I let out a shaky breath and tried to break free but it was no use. He was bigger than I was. Desperate to get free, I kicked my legs everywhere.

"Stop you're struggling. It won't work" he soon turned a corner and walked down a dark alley. I saw a man at the end with a video camera.

"Smile pretty for the camera princess, oh she's a pretty one Jared. Nice pick" he said with a creepy smile and the camera two inches in front of my face.

"You see, I've been following you for a while now, you and your boyfriend are awfully cute. Austin is it? I'm sure he's just gonna love this video. Why don't you say hi?"

"Aw Jared, I think she's a shy one."

"Well maybe we should change that"

As he said that he threw me on the ground and I scurried backwards.

"Now don't be like that, we want to help you. Chris shut the camera off." Jared said

Soon, Jared got really close.

"It's for the best sweetheart" he bent down a licked my cheek.

"Jared, you sure we should do this here? I mean we have such a great place back home"

"That's true" he said with a twisted smile. "Go get the car Chris. Now."

Chris ran off toward the street.

"Now here's the thing babe. You just have a way of makin' a guy go crazy. I mean you've been taunting me for this whole week. I know you've seen me around. Giving me those glances and the way you walk. I couldn't just stand by and not do anything. Now come on, lets go" he leaned back and let me stand. As soon as I was up I started to run. But Jared was to fast and grabbed my waist with both arms.

"Is that anyway to act? After everything we've been through?" he spun me around still holding on to me. "Aw, I can't stay mad at you. But if you do anything like that again… trouble" another creepy smile.

I swallowed hard.

"Don't be nervous. You'll love everything I have in store of you"

"Please, let me go"

"Why would I want to do that babe? We both know we've been putting this off for much to long. Now, I have you and I don't plan on letting you go. Think of me as a hunter, slowly. Carefully. Stalking it's pray. Waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. And you're the beautiful deer, taunting and teasing me. Testing my patience."

Soon, I hear the car pull up and Jared walks me toward the car. He pushes me into the back and climbs in behind me. He blind folds me and ties my hands behind me. He situates us so I am in between his legs lying down. His hand slowly moves up and down my torso. He pushes my head in one direction and whispers in my ear.

"I've waited much to long for you. You're intoxicating. Purely intoxicating" he leans and kisses down my neck. The car starts to move.

For what seems like an eternity, the car finally begins to slow.

"Mmmmm, you ready?"

I didn't respond but he took my obvious shaking as a yes. He removed himself from the car then helped me out, still blindfolded I was pulled aimlessly through a door. When inside I could hear, a radio playing "Night of the hunter" by 30 second to mars and my perfume was clearly sprayed all over the room.

"Welcome home" Jared said as he ran his hand down the outside of my leg and trailed up toward my inner thigh.

"I shouldn't get carried away just yet… see the things you do to me?"

He took off my blindfold and I opened my eyes to see pictures and pictures of me, photo shopped pictures with Jared and me. In wedding dresses and cute poses.

"I hope you like it here." I looked around still kind of dazed.

"Oh I knew you would. Now, you look kind of tired so I won't wear you out tonight. Chris" he cocked his head as if gesturing toward something. Suddenly I cloth was pressed into my face and everything went black.


	2. One night to remember

Night of the hunter

Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark.

(Bailey's point of view)

(Actual story)

While unconscious, I had a dream, well a flashback. Back to my junior year at band camp. Where I first met my current boyfriend Austin, I got to see something I've been longing to see, his beautiful hazel eyes and his bleach blonde and brown hair. It was the night of the bonfire and we were sitting at the beach, they first time we were actually alone. I remember it like it was yesterday; he smelled of number one platinum and was wearing his dark blue WLP jacket. We sat down separated from everyone else legs extended looking up at the stars. The night sky looked so different up in Charlevoix, incredibly star filled and honest. The dream started with a bickering match about cologne, whether number one platinum or adidas dare smelled better. His vote was for number one platinum, mine for adidas dare. Turns out they smell identical.

"No, I win. I won. It's settled" he said

"You so did not!"

"Um how? You gave up. You lost"

"I paused, I didn't give up"

"Okay, so ill make you a deal. I'll win the little fights and ill let you win the big ones"

"I don't want you to let me win! Ill win by myself or lose with pride"

"Haha so your saying is your going to lose" he mocked "I want to lose!"

We'll just figure it out when it comes up."

"You bet we will"

A quick pause and then I caught him looking at me.

"What?" I said with a smile.

"Stop that"

"Stop what?"

"Being so fucking beautiful"

"Psh no"

"You are"

"Am not"

"are too! Okay here's Krista" puts hand lowly level to the ground. "Here's a hippo" raises hand "Now, you see that star right up there? That's you, you're beautiful"

I smiled and he grabbed my hand and kissed it. It was then that I realized that I loved him.

"Alright kids time to go back to your cabins" said one of the band moms.

It took us a while but finally we got up.

"I don't want you to leave" he said

"I don't want to go"

He pulled me in close and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a while as I buried my head in his neck wanting to stay in his arms forever. As we parted he leaned down and kissed me. We pulled away and went back to our cabins. As soon as I walked in the door I felt my phone buzz, it was a text from Austin

"_I already can't wait to see you tomorrow"_

"_Aww, you're so sweet :D"_

"_Well you deserve it, plus it makes you smile which is fuckin adorable"_

"_This is defiantly making me smile"_

"_Good :D"  
><em>

Soon, the dream ended and another started. Another memory, this time from a band movie night. It started right after the movie ended and Austin was at his car. He was talking to a mutual friend David and spotted me talking with some of my friends. He smiled and called me over. I had them come with me and walked over to his car. Being his normal self he jokingly leaned on the car like a super model would have, as I approached he said "Aren't I sexy?"

"Of yes, defiantly" I said while laughing

He stood up and gave me a hug. My favorite feeling in the world. Some of the dream continued as if it was on mute. Then suddenly the sound came back on.

"Austin I have to go my dads here"

"Aw okay"

We leaned in for another hug and I tried for a kiss

"Oh no, not today"

"What why?"

"Cause I wanna be a tease"  
>"No, not allowed" I said laughingly<p>

He pulled me in for another hug.

"Now guess what I get to do"

"What?"

"Be a tease" he said with a huge grin

He rested his hands on my hips and looked into my eyes.

"Still doing that?"

"Doing what"

"Being beautiful"

One more hug and then I had to go.

Suddenly the memory changed. I saw myself as if I was watching a movie; I clenched my heart and fell down. Austin was no where to be found even though I was calling and calling his name.


End file.
